Off Camera With Luffy and Crew
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Have you ever wondered how the guys and gals of One Piece act when the cameras aren’t rolling ? Here’s your chance to see the untold story of what goes on behind the scenes of One Piece.


5

Off Camera with Luffy and Crew

Note: Have you ever wondered how the guys and gals of One Piece act when the cameras aren't rolling ? Here's your chance to see the untold story of what goes on behind the scenes of One Piece.

Crew

Monkey D. Luffy (Captain)

Nami (Navigator)

Sanji (Cook)

Zolo (Swordsman)

Usopp (Liar)

Interviewers

Ted Lockjaw (Anchor)

Dr. Ezra Stingray (Medical News Anchor)

Ted: Here we are on the set of the popular show inspired by Shonen Jump One Piece to interview the characters and see how they spend their time when the cameras aren't rolling.

Ezra: That's right, Ted. And for the fan-boys and fan-girls watching, I've worn my official One Piece shirt ! Isn't it the bomb ?

Ted: (raised eyebrow) Riiiiiight. (pauses) Anyway, let's get started, shall we ?

Ezra: I think I see Luffy taking it easy.

Ted: I wonder what kind of sandwich he's eating ?

Luffy: (sees Ted and Ezra) Hey ! What's up you guys ? I'm just enjoying a po' boy, but I'm still hungry. Do you have anything else to eat ?

Ezra: Afraid not, Luffy.

Luffy: Awww. (pouts a little) Oh well. One of the stagehands'll get me something if I ask nicely. (leaps off the box and catches a stage hand that has a stromboli and asks if he can have it, then eats it in one gulp) Thanks, dude. You're a life saver.

Ted: So, what's it like working on the set of One Piece ?

Luffy: (grins) Oh, man ! It's the best. Everyone here is really easy to get along with.

Ezra: Is it true that Usopp is as big of a coward as he seems on screen ?

Luffy: Nah. Not at all. That's just an act for the cameras. (sees Usopp coming from another stage)

Usopp: Hey, Luffy ! What's going on ? Why are these reporters here ?

Luffy: They're interviewing us.

Usopp: (slicks back his hair) Then allow me to say to the women that are watching, I'm single, a wonderful dancer and I love to par-tay !

Luffy: (rolls his eyes) Oh, brother. Usopp, if you're too forward you'll _scare_ your female fans.

Usopp: It's called attitude, Luffy my boy. If you have charisma the girls fawn all over you !

_The reporters laugh and see the rest of the crew approaching._

Zolo: No one said we had company today.

Luffy: Don't worry about it, Zolo. They were allowed in. They're just interviewing us.

Usopp: It's for the fans, Zolo ! I'd like to think of that as a worthy cause. (winks to the camera)

Ezra: (giddily to Ted) I think he was actually winking at me !

Ted: Now, don't get started, Ezra. (whispers) Besides, Usopp is _waaaay_ too young for you and we don't want to start a controversy. The media already has enough controversy as it is.

Ezra: (nervous laugh) Of course. I wouldn't wish to condemn ourselves further.

Sanji: (with a handful of various things to eat) I've got more food if anyone else wants it !

Usopp: Don't mind if I do, thank you.

Zolo: I'm starving. Thanks, Sanji.

Nami: Mmmm, it smells so heavenly ! Sanji you're the best !

Sanji: Don't mention it.

Ted: (to Sanji) So, you're a chef in reality as well as on the "Going Merry" ?

Sanji: Yes, I adore cooking.

Ezra: What about the smoking habit you have in the manga ? In the broadcast version here in America, you always have a sucker in your mouth because of political reasons.

Sanji: I'm not a smoker in reality, and I'm happier to always have a sucker in my mouth. Gives me the whole Kojack vibe. (impersonating Kojack) Who loves ya, baby ?

_Everyone laughs_.

Sanji: Besides, it wouldn't be "cool" if little kids started smoking because of the sophisticated, tough guy imagery in the manga. That's why the producers cut it out, and I'm all right with that.

It just proves you don't need to do something stupid in order to be popular or "tough".

_Everyone nods in unison. _

Ted: Did any of you have to learn any special skills before joining the crew of the Going Merry ?

Zolo: Believe it or not, I had to learn how to properly use three swords at once. I had been formerly trained in acting school before the whole One Piece gig, but I kept cutting myself and the whole result wasn't pretty. Luffy would always faint when that happened.

Luffy: (a bit ticked) I thought I told you not to tell that story, Zolo !

Zolo: (snickers) I thought it was funny, and it made a good anecdote.

Luffy: (grumbles)

Nami: (whispers to the reporters) He also doesn't know how to swim.

Luffy: (getting more upset) What was that ?

Nami: Oh, nothing really. (chuckles)

Luffy: (pouts slightly)

Ezra: Any other secrets you wish to share with your fans before we close ?

Nami: (giggles) In actuality, Sanji and I are dating.

Sanji: (satisfied laugh)

Zolo: It's true, he's a real lady's man. But what's really redeeming is the two are devoted to each other.

Ezra: But in the show…

Sanji: Yeah, yeah, yeah. That too, is just an act for the camera.

Nami: (hugging Sanji's arm) Fan-girls…Eat your heart out.

Sanji: (rather bashfully) Nami…please ! My rep's at steak.

Nami: Oh, yeah. Right ! (hand behind her head) Duh !

There is an awkward pause… 

Zolo: I bet you didn't know the Going Merry is actually another prop !

Ted: Do tell ! How do they make it look so real ?

Zolo: You see that green screen behind us ? There are different sets that we use. That screen is used when we do the filming for the Going Merry scenes. A lot of special effects are used.

Some of us even do our own stunts, but for the really dangerous stuff we have stunt doubles.

Ezra: Have any of you ever gotten hurt during filming ?

Luffy: Of course we have Dr. Stingray. There's always danger involved. Fortunately we've only suffered scrapes, bruises and maybe a few broken bones.

Usopp: It's a good thing we all have insurance, huh ?

Sanji: No kiddin', Usopp.

_They all laugh._

Luffy: Oh my gosh, look at the time !

_They all look at the wall clock and notice that they're ready for another taping._

Luffy: It's been a lot of fun answering questions for you two, but we really have to be on our way. We have another episode to get finished.

Ezra: Goodness ! You're all really busy aren't you ?

Zolo: Yeah. Never a dull moment.

Usopp: Don't forget ladies…Usopp likes to par-tay ! WOO !

Luffy: Quit that. (grabs him by the arm)

Usopp: You know my email fan girls ! Drop me a line sometime, okay ? (winks at the camera)

Zolo: (lowering his head and shaking it back and forth while the two walk off the set) (sighs)

Nami: Nice talking to you both, it was a pleasure ! (bows)

Sanji: Likewise. See yas ! (follows after her)

Ted: So, as you can see, fans young and old alike, this is how a so-called typical day for our characters happens.

Ezra: Thank you for joining us on this edition of Inside Inquirer.

Ted: Don't forget to tune in with us next time when we interview the villains of One Piece.

Ezra: (to Ted, whispering) Actually, that's been cancelled. Seems like we didn't get enough viewer response.

Ted: (softly) Crap !

Ezra: Thanks for sticking with us, everyone. Take care of yourselves !

Ted: And each other !

Ezra: You watch too much, Springer, Ted. Come on…Let's roll.

_Scene fade, credits roll. _

By: Elizabeth Berndt

April 23, 2005


End file.
